Love Twist! An Unexpected Encounter
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: Challenged by: AwesomeAuthor13, who is the best writer and creative. Cole and Jay never going to stop their argument between who would go out with Nya. Jay then invented a time machine that he wanted to go back in time to prevent Nya stepping into match machine. Until he set off a wrong time zone exactly Nya arrive. He and Nya got sucked in. An unexpected occur will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Hello everyone! Two stories? Oh yes I did! I been challenged by: **AwesomeAuthor13,** to make a story that who is a better writer? Same plot, same characters, different taste of writing! I wish you luck Awesome!

* * *

><p>~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 9:15 P.M~~~<p>

After the event happening encounter with Tech Wu, was a tragic for seeing their beloved teacher turn evil. It was late evening (**A/N- DUH! Above the sentence!**) The Ninjas, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L were back in Garmadon's Dojo for an alternative plan to find the mysterious person in white cape while P.I.X.A.L analyzing the clue of a white scale. Preparing themselves for another battle against the Nindroids, Nya sent the falcon to Lloyd and Garmadon for urgent news. Kai and Zane waits for result from P.I.X.A.L, not everyone have a nice evening when a couple of the members fussing about the girl they like.

"You don't belong to Nya you dofus!" Jay screamed, pushing Cole off his way making him stumbled backwards. Cole rose, dusting himself and said "At least I know how I treat my friend properly instead of starting a fight!"

Jay and Cole argue nonstop for past hours when they return back home from the incident happening in Jay's home. As for Nya, she couldn't do anything but watch childish adults talking smack to another. Worried that they might hurt themselves tried to pierce their conversation and added hers "Guys, stop this!"

Jay looked at Nya with dreadful expression written all over his face. "But. . . why? We're going out and why this ex-dancer?! Him!"

"Hey, I'm right here idiot!" Cole snapped, eyebrows sink into fury and crossing his chest using his arms. Jay took a large footage and use his index finger to push Cole's chest, causing him to stumble. "Do you even have feelings for her?! I know you don't, because maybe you stole other girls too. . . girlfriend stealer!"

Cole went nose to nose with the blue ninja clad and he receive a scowl from his leader. A force of hatred build in between them. It seems they were about to have a nasty battle _right_ here infront of Nya. Nya noticed their hands curling to a fists on the duo. Knowing what will happen, Nya went in the middle and push them aside to obtain personal space for the immature ninjas for love.

"Guys! Really, stop this! I wouldn't want this at all from you too!" Nya shouted.

"Alright Nya, what do _you_ really want us to stop? You need to tell one of us to stop so that you are defending someone you c_ared_ the most." Cole demanded, wanting to know if she chosen him or Jay. Nya shook her head, hesitated on the word hitting her, stressed from the complicated two ninjas she liked the most, deciding her to duel two card for which one she wanted to be with forever.

Cole sighed. Until Jay pushed ruthlessly Cole back to the wall and pinned him, shouting. "WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT?! Eventually, she pick me of course because I'M CURRENTLY GOING OUT WITH HER, JERK!"

Nya froze like a statue, horrified glance at the two snapping about her. Cole stood silently. It was true, he was going behind his teammate back. Didn't protest against Jay's grip, he listen all the insult by Jay with fire in his eyes. Jay continued "I never knew you are cold-hearted person. I wish you were never born!"

Cole eyes became wide. He went too far and ruining between them. But Nya crawl to him and influence his bravery and action. Jay released his grasp on Cole and swaggered out of the training room to his room. The black Ninja and the Samurai viewed Jay left the room, sorrow mixture with hatred. Cole heart sank; a brother never wanted him exist in life. Cole gazed from where Jay left to the lushness green mat on the ground. He felt a hand rested on his shoulder- it was Nya.

"Cole, he doesn't mean that." Nya says "I'll look for him. You, get some fresh air to relieve this tension."

Lifting his head slowly to meet another familiar face, he nodded. "Alright. Go company Jay, I'll find Kai and the rest to decipher the mysterious person who change our sensei." With the last sentence done, he strolled to go another room and left Nya alone in the training room. Feeling stressful of his brother yelled at him for his existence.

"Okay. . . If I was Jay, where would I be?" Nya mumbled to herself, resting her finger on her chin to ponder Jay's favorite location. Something that he enjoy the most throughout his life... She smirked and tread across the room to where Jay exit.

"Jay must be back to his home- Oh no! Jay forgotten about the Nindroids are in every corner! I need to find him!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Volla! How is it? Good? Please Review! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** Well, disappointed on something... But I'll try something else. I got my result on my test, and I failed with the same points I got from last year! Oh wow! Well, going to an alternative test that can replace it. But I'm not a fast reader. Once again, I'll be absent on FF later on for more practice. Seriously, I don't want to try it again repeatedly! Going to work hard this time!

Anyway, enjoy. :T

* * *

><p>~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 9:27 P.M~~~<p>

Nya arrived on the front yard of the Dojo, contemplating Jay last wander off. The dark and shallow sky with white dazzling dots above the comet along with a round spherical moon that illuminate the dark world. While Nya train her eyes to find Jay, she noticed one of the Ninjas vehicle is missing. Saw only Kai's Fighter, Cole's Earth Mech, and Zane's Ninja Copter. But not Jay's Thunder Raider was not in sight. Knowing he already left in a snap, she have to follow him since the Nindroids are stealthy and a prospect of ambushing them. Summoning her Samurai X, she throw herself in, seating herself and lift off to the starry night sky.

"Jay, don't do anything stupid please... Just be safe." Nya softly said as she headed to her pinpoint: Jay home.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Cole..." Jay growled lowly, driving back home with maximum speed. Though, he felt ashamed for calling his friendenemy a harsh and cold words. It affected his him and feeling his heart sank dreadfully. Regretting what he said, returning back home to alleviate his stressful night with Cole. Rolling across the emptiness plains, he finally arrive his destination. Entering through the arch entrance of his home, park infront of his yard of his remaining home. Leaped off the Thunder Raider and take a temporary gaze around the nuts and bolts. Ignoring the Nindroids that laid dead, he brush his old invention when he was little is still inact.

"Wow, I never use of this for a long time right after I join the team." Jay explained. He lifted a glider and put it right down. Next was a flying bicycle which the wheels are missing; utterly useless in this era since new technologies and inspected to have a feel one day with his free time. Poring into the scraps, his eyes pick up an unusual machine. It was shaped like a cube, a small antenna above and a laser attached on each side, time settings, and a large conspicuous red button. Support the item high, blowing to brush the dust and gasped. "I remember this! It's a fail time machine."

Jay smile miraculously; got an idea to do with the time machine. _I could go back in time, go to Borg Industry and destroy the perfect match! So Nya never step into that lying machine that doesn't know how to function their true love. It's perfection! _Jay thought. _But is it a good idea to change history...? Oh well! Just only a little change doesn't hurt anyone. . . Right? _Jay shrugged his shoulder as he pondered. Brushing using hands a few more times, he silently said as he scan the failure time machine in his hands "Hmmm... I probably need to go shopping. I just have some missing screw and-"

He froze immediately. The missing parts are in the Nindroids! With the laser set up, new stabilize nuts, and materials needed that couldn't be discover nor been used. He found more scraps and reconnect colorful wires and scanned for more materials.

Digging through the piles of trash, he determined that the Nindroids will come back alive shortly. Not other than back to life, the remaining Nindroids pop out from the rubble and spotted their enemy. Only two Nindroids has found what they were been hunting for a while since the incident.

"One Ninja detected. Scanning. . . Blue Ninja. . . Techno Blade in possession. . . Threat- Mid dangerous. . . Target lock." One of the Nindroid explained, finishing analyzing the Blue ninja clad. The Nindroid went to his gangs without being heard. "We need more Nindroids here, pronto."

The other Nindroid saluted and rushed to find reinforcement, disappearing from its sight. While the other wait for backup, it return back to observe the ninja in blue. Few minutes pass, the other came with news. "Sir general,"

The Nindroid general looked over his shoulder to see him arriving. Pleased for returning with reinforcement. "Good job, where-"

"We only found him around sir." He interrupted. The Mindroid boosted sloppy to the general. Speechless as he ever been, enraged because only the Mindroid is ready to command. He's angry on the Mindroid, not losing the battle against the Ninjas and a new member, P.I.X.A.L. Doesn't like the Mindroid at all...

"That's it? Couldn't find anyone else than_ him?"_ The general remarked. The Mindroid understood what he was trying to inspect 'better' Nindroids than him. Crossed his arms, making noises infuriated and kick a large scrap violently. The General felt indignantly at the Mindroid. "No! Don't make noises you-" But Jay sense of hearing picked up racket behind the piles of scrap.

"Who's there?" He demanded for an answer or come out from whatever convert themselves in the piles of scraps. No reply responded back. He thought it could be the Nindroids of course. Invading his home, alone fighting them, and the only goal the Nindroid's quest was to destroy the Techno Blade he possessed. Was his decision for leaving the Dojo was the best option battling the skillful Nindroids roaming around the landscape? But what he didn't knew, Nya is reaching her way to Jay for salvation against the Nindroids. Jay slipped into fighting stance and again repeat the same demand.

No hesitation, the Nindroids obeyed and appeared out from their hiding spot. Only three out of one, well, two in a half. Jay took a few steps away from the Nindroids, while they are closing in with a low chuckle.

"Uh oh. . ." Jay murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Well, took me a long time to get this done. I may be disappointed but that doesn't stop me trying hard, training my instinct, and I can accomplish the obstacles ahead of me!

Read and Review please :) I would like to know my story progress going. . . And read AwesomeAuthor story to see who's the best writer she ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** This chapter is going to be about a discovery of the missing member. But they only on cameo so not much scene for the rest of the gang. This story focus on JayXNya and MisakoXGarmadon. So yeah.

**I do not OWN Zero! WhiteColor own Zero! I own Nothing!**

* * *

><p>~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 9:30 P.M~~~<p>

By the event happening when Jay encounter the Nindroids, the rest of the gangs are in Garmadon's room to investigate the mysterious clue left behind the white cloaked figure who freed Tech Wu and escape. Without a doubt, P.I.X.A.L was close to her victory to reveal the clue. Zane sat quietly on a chair due to his strength he split half with P.I.X.A.L, Kai and P.I.X.A.L hovering around the machine to scan the scale, Zero relaxed on the wall kicking back for keeping an eye out for trespassers. That's when Cole enter the room, depressed as he strolled into the room passing Zero, gazing away from not making contact with his. Zero noticed his hint of depression as he stroke his ginger haired color.

"Cole, feeling down huh. What's wrong?" Zero asked, wondering the black ninja what pressuring him.

"Nothing." Cole lied with a soft and wryly tone through his teeth. Zero inspected his friend; knowing he argue with Jay once again. What did the black and blue ninjas do this time? Fussing about Nya again? Since Zero lost his dad when he was still a 6-years old boy. He deeply care for his friends but mostly his closest friend Zane on his side. **(A/N- Commercial: Read Turquoise Tear series to see Zero first appearance. Made By: WhiteColor) **Protecting his friends including stop between the argument. . . but this is inevitable. Jay heard the truth and ache his pure heart now turn upside down.

"Let me guess, it was Jay." Zero finally said as he walked to Zane. **(A/N- AwesomeAuthor, in your story, you can make it as Kai saying it. I wanted to add my FF sis OC in here c:) ** Cole didn't reply. He pace his way to P.I.X.A.L for any status with Kai. Zero shrugged, letting Cole have his personal bubble but Cole was keeping his potential feeling for what Jay shouted at him. Offended greatly. He didn't knew so he went to Zane for accompany.

While Zero leaned close to his nindroid friend, lips shifted upward and said "How you're doing buddy? It's dangerous for removing half of your heart for P.I.X.A.L. y'know. You surely love her by the heart." Zero said, drag a chair to seat himself.

"I know. I cannot perform spinjitzu anymore. But," Zane said, uncurled his fists and eyed at his mechanical metal palms. "I feel. . . different around P.I.X.A.L anywhere. We are compatible." Zane felt a hand resting on his shoulder, it was Zero with a genial smile.

"Dude, it was a perfect choice for you to do. . . for someone you love. I'm proud of you." Zero replied. A white ninja never knew how emotions are used until he smiled.

"Just don't break this promise will ya? Keep your lover's safe and close." Zero whispered. A nod responded from Zane as he looked at P.I.X.A.L. Zero noticed his attention switched to P.I.X.A.L. and he lightly punch him on a shoulder. Zero twist his body away from Zane and shake his hand to relieve pain. A soft tissue collided harshly into a nindroid hurt his knuckle. Rising from his seat, he scurried to the door.

"I'll find Jay and Nya to tell them return and gather in one room." In instant, he left sliding the door halfway open looking for the blue ninja clad and a samurai.

While the analyzes almost reach completion, P.I.X.A.L waited for result and killing time by reaching to Zane for comfort. Zane saw her closing in, feeling flourish for her arrival.

"Hello Zane, how are you?" P.I.X.A.L said, rubbing Zane's arm lightly.

"I am fine. Thank you." He replied. "Pixal, I am worry about Sensei Wu. Is prospect of changing Sensei back to his self is a crucial challenge?"

"I don't know, but I know we will bring your Sensei back to himself. If you can simply stop the Overlord control the power. You need to find the Overlord, reboot the system, and have a prosperity saving Wu. You hack me using your Technoblade, it will function the same result for Sensei. But the skills he taught you is challenging." P.I.X.A.L implied.

"I agree with Pixal," Kai interrupted "If we stop the Overlord and wipe him clean from the system, then the conclusion will be reso-"

An horrifying scream echo the room. The Ninjas attention absorbed from the scream, it was Zero. Zero stormed inside, pushing the door wide open and block the entrance. "What's wrong?" Cole managed to respond.

Looking down the floor, breathing heavily as his eyes gazed to the rest of the team, mostly Cole with worrisome glare "Cole, when did you last time see Jay leave the room?" He questioned the Black ninja clad. Now Cole attention has become a central point to him with a discovery a.k.a the one with Jay. He _was _the only one stayed with Jay and Nya. But when the duo are together, sometimes get into a fine mess like in Mega Monster Amusement Park. Needed assistant from Jay for a scavenger hunt on the FangBlade. Most of all, infuriating Kai when the time Nya was going to die alone. That's the time Jay found his potential saving Nya but at least Nya was saved.

"I saw him sped back to his room." Cole replied, tried to calm his teammate stressful glance at his, knowing his friends and a new member Pixal fill with apprehension tension in the room. Zero shook his head slowly at Cole, causing him and the rest of the team gasped filled the silent room with monitors making unusual noises.

"He couldn't be that far! Nya...why did you leave for Jay, not leaving a slightest hint telling you're leaving while the Nindroids are around?! Zero, could you sense him if she and Jay are nearby?" Kai said, ignoring to solve the clue in the junkyard about the mysterious person in white cloak.

"But Kai, the analysis is almost complete. P.I.X.A.L explained, swaying her hand to the maching scanning the sample.

Kai twisted his body and met with P.I.X.A.L beautiful lushness green eyes and said "This is more important than that, Pixal. It's Jay and Nya are alone in the dark, while the Nindroids are lurking in the shadow." Kai reasoned been explain. _If they left together for just some romance for them to be alone, I'll kill Jay for making us worry._ Kai thought.

The gingered-haired boy straightening his back, heading out to wield his dark blue TechnoBlade and summoned a motorcycle with missiles on each front side for protection. **(A/N- Hey Nataly, being creative :3)**

The ninjas followed in pursuit as they found themselves outside of Garmadon's Dojo. Noticed Zero spawn his ride and they do the same. Pixal and Zane rode in a same vehicle since the others have their own vehicle. Kai hopped into his Fighter, Cole went to his Earth Mech with no problem, and Pixal and Zane are in a Ninja Copter. Zero lifted his index finger and pointed at above the horizon. "They both went that way," Zero coolly said as he started his engine. The engine purred and goes with the others behind.

The Water Ninja Zero, guiding his friends to Jay and Nya with his sense of their aura. But for Cole, deplorably about the argument._ It was my fault for making Jay leave... _Cole pondered, eyebrows sink sorrowfully. His members would never asked why he fled to his room and left without saying good-bye. Of course he doesn't know why because he clearly said he retreat back to his guest room. _I should be the one-__  
><em>

His thought been interrupted when Zane's radio became active through his communicator "Nindroids, up ahead!" The gangs looked on their surrounding, seeing multiple Nindroids vehicle and a flying vehicle was chasing Zane's Ninja Copter and Kai's Fighter. A few behind for Zero and Cole ganging up on them. It was not an ambush, they walked right into their gathering. Cole would think, why would they gather here in the fields?

"Great, now what?" Zero said as he went back to back with Cole. "Okay, we split. Only a few of us stay behind while the other get Jay and Nya."

Zero pressed the control buttons that activated his rockets to launch into the Nindroids. Only couple he managed on the sky instead of what was infront of him. That give Cole an idea so he use his radio to command his teammates and Pixal.

"Guys, I got a plan, a few of us will remain put to slow the Nindroids down while the other half find Jay and Nya. Zero and I will stay put since you're in the air, it'll be beneficial for reaching Jay." Cole commanded, as he use his Earth's mech arm and scooped the Nindroids and hurled it into the air like throwing a ball and lose it forever.

"Jay and Nya are up ahead from here. Go on ahead, we'll clean up the mess." Zero said. No objection made, Zane, Kai, and Pixal agreed and fly their way where Zero confirmed Jay and Nya location. Boost their speed, only couple hover craft tailing them.

"Do you think they will find Jay and Nya on time?" Zero asked while he released more of his rockets into the Nindroids.

Cole, colliding his mechanic arm into the Nindroids and destroying their vehicles. "They will." Cole shouted. _I hope._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Boom! Okay, it took me a while. But since it's Thanksgiving break with no school, more and quick update than usual. So the next chapter is going to be about Kai and Zane tried to shake off the Nindroids and the other half part will be Jay.

That reminds me, readers, if you guys think AwesomeAuthor is just an copy of mine, NOPE! See it for yourself.

See you guys in random update! Read and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- **Hey! Another update in one week. Woo! Two update for one week! New record without a laptop but doing it in school or Library! Anyway, enjoy! I did my best multitasking. Nothing much to say. Just busy with school work.

* * *

><p>~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 10:03 P.M~~~<p>

**(A/N- Confused why I added the time and date? It's meaning for something for Jay and Nya moment.)**

The nindroids started to encircled the Lightning Ninja. Drew their weapons and as they're ready to pounce on him. Jay tried to use the time machine in panic. "Come on, can I get some privacy? You guys are really full of surprises in comes when you're _a big fan of me following me_ around and my friends." Jay said, slight smirking as he pulled his mask on.

"In the name of the Overlord, surrender ninja! Or suffer the consequen-"

"Blah, blah, blah. That's all you can say, you cyclops! Can you find some new lines for once instead of saying 'The Overlord' repeatedly on me?" Jay interrupted. He had enough with the nindroids destroying his precious home, indignant for Nya's match was Cole, and now this.

"All bark but no bite? You are stupid, ninja! We'll teach you a lesson alright. Finish him, and those who possessed the TechnoBlade shall expunge no more!" Cryptor yelled. Jay shouldn't mocked the Nindroids general and regretted the words. And so, the Nindroids strike.

Jay was establishing the time machine on time zone and ready to use when he saw a small flashing red icon means it is ready! Before he could even smash the button, the nindroids shot their laser at Jay. Multitasking, keen eye locked at the Nindroids to evade their attack while he adjusted the right time and date like he was walking on the lava floor, making min dance in awkward ways. Until his blind spot and was shown, vulnerable spot for Cryptor to strike. Cryptor use his laser from his eye, and decimate on Jay's left wrist. Jay's affliction, causing the time machine flies up from his grasp, crashing far from range and damaging the time machine, corrupting the correct time what Jay's setup even though the Lightning Ninja didn't notice the time automatically been damaged and change to another time. Losing his curt, received multiple singed on his wrist and chest from brook that followed the Overlord and doesn't look appreciated at all.

Jay felt light-headed, about to drift into darkness but he had to endure the pains and swayed to the time machine. The nindroids started sprinting at him, trying to fetter the ninja from escaping. Jay was almost to his goal to smack the red button. Suddenly, his tracks lead to an dead end, causing the injured Lightning ninja collapsed and landed on his stomach hardly and his chin. The two nindroids clamps onto his legs. That's gotta hurt his jaw, but he need to hit the red button regardless of his injury. As he crawled while the Nindroids grasped tightly on his legs, just a feet where the cubic square was sitting in front of him.

Was it worth causing his life just to... change one thing? His vision blurring, the nindroids are slowing his pace. Cryptor stared in disgust; the Master of Lightning won't give in! He crept closer to end Jay misery.

"End of a rope, ninja!" Cryptor shouted. When he heard Cryptor said he reached a dead end, Jay learn from his team for a long time, a ninja never admit defeat.

"No...I won't surrender!" Jay shrieked. Using all his strength, Jay lunged his body upward by using his arms to crawl and slammed the button. Then it happened! The time machine glowed, illuminating his home bright enough to blind birds passing by. Processing blinding the Master of Lightning and his enemies. Jay smirked weakly and closed his eyes. The nindroids releases their grip on Jay and backed away, as the light expanded to a warp hole and consumed Jay into the light. The warp hole has further expand and gotten brighter; the nindroids couldn't escape and eventually sucked into the warp hole. But for Cryptor, he managed to flee when he saw the ninja in blue been engulf by the strong winds. Leaving this era and went to another time.

* * *

><p>Nya on the other hand, she arrived on her current dating Jay on time to see if he's alright. Very concerned of Jay and hope she will arrive to lift his spirit at least. She never seen Jay go ballistic on Cole telling him has offended him dreadfully 'I wish you were never born'. Almost reaching to her destination, poring on Jay's track lead to his tome as she expected.<p>

Though, she only scanned the unusual light stretching the junkyard. "What the...?" The only words Nya could summoned from her throat.

"What is this? A nuclear bomb had reacted?" Nya said as she inspected closer where Jay could have been. He could've hide, but what it looks like, she didn't find Jay around the ring of their fence.

Using her arm to block from the sheen of light while peering onto the ground, an horrifying expression when she saw Jay been sucked in and little nindroids had also been sucked in.

"JAY!" She gasped. What would Nya do? Follow Jay? Who know what would lead her and Jay to an unknown place. Feeling dumb for not telling her brother, Kai and her friends about the situation she was. The choice was simple. She switch the button, powering her boost because the portal was collapsing. She had to make her move. The Samurai sailed sharply towards the portal while it was reaching to the ground to end the entrance.

"Jay, I won't leave you again. Not this time." Nya mumbled.

And then, Nya zoomed to the portal, collapsing once she has enter. Now, Jay's home has become a wasteland. The marble colored time machine has shut itself off and then explodes. Now it'll be impossible to restore or even knew Jay and Nya has left the present. No trace of Jay, Nya, and the nindroids. Although, Cryptor escaped, remained silent. Only one question remained unanswered in Cryptor's data.

"What did the blue ninja caused?" He asked himself.

His process of thinking has been interrupted when he heard far distance- a vehicle. No, more than one approaching where he stood. Knowing it's not _his_ vehicles that the Overlord created, it was the ninjas. Looking over his shoulder, identifying a ninja in red and white along with the assistant of Cyrus. He had to hide or else, cannot withstand two Ninjas. He flee the scene, leaving piles of metal and junks for them to investigate. But he knew this, it would lead them to nowhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- **Hey! I am sooo sorry for a late update! Really! I got news everybody. The good news? Let's say exams are over, updates, active, and my ex-bf found a source that why my laptop is acting up. The bad news...well... my laptop is broken. Worst of all problem! Nooo! :( That stupid virus broke the screen! And my ex said it dug itself like a tick so it's not going anywhere...

I'm back again! And hint: Slower update than usual.

* * *

><p>~~~Day:1, Month:01, Time: 5:43 P.M~~~<p>

_Urgg... Where...am I? What just happened? Hmmm. . . Wow, this place looks glamorous! The trees are waving at me, the sky is cream colored, beautiful riverbank passing through the fields, are those daisies? So much flowers in the plains! I feel like I'm in heaven! _

_Wait, does this mean that I'm dead? The last minute I remember that I was activating the time machine. I guess I didn't make it..._

_Well, time to run the field effortlessly, feeling the wind pierce by me with a cool breeze! Oh, I'm going to miss my mom and dad... And my team, Kai, Zane, Lloyd, not Cole, and Sensei Wu. But mostly, Nya. Oh Nya, why? Now what am I going to do?! Now she's definitely have to go out with Cole! Ok, I officially hate Cole. I'm going to pick one of the daisy up. Feeling exhausted so I'm going to rest on my back and stare at the flower and the background was pure white. Sigh. I wish I can see you again one more time... And why is my body felt weird? Well, I been injured from the battle and now loss my five senses and my-  
><em>

_"Jay..." Gah! Huh? Nya? Nya! Is she's with me? But how- Nah! It must be an illusion. I'm not deluded of course, I'm expunge from my home planet. Or crazy. Or-  
><em>

_"Jay." Wait! There it is again! This time, the voice of Nya is getting stronger. Let's follow it! Ok, I'm talking to myself. Gotta hustle!  
><em>

_Come on, I'm almost there! Getting stronger every minute pass. And...huh? Nya? She's- she's here! She was standing perfectly still, waiting for me? She looks like an angel. . . "Nya?" I finally said._

_"Jay, it's me. I miss you." Strange Nya said, no emotion of her lips has risen or fallen. I rose closely, could she be an imposter? But no one else have her lovely voice of hers. But... she sound real that I- don't even sure where I am. But Nya is with me! That's all I care!  
><em>

_"Nya!" I yelled and give her an embrace. I felt arms landed on my shoulder and her head leaned on my shoulder. Oooh, I missed her so much!_

_"Jay, are you okay?" Nya replied, why the throbbing of her voice pulse increase? Hmmm. "Nya, please don't leave! I don't want to be alone!" I said._

_"Jay, I'm with you! I never leave you!" I let go and met her eyes. Though, her eyes been scratched up, like someone censored her face from a photo frame. Her slender body structure seems transparent; like a ghost. But I can feel her presence... _

_I wanted to kiss her! But will I kiss air? Nope I won't! I leaned close, pucker my lips to make contact with hers. Boy, I would rub Cole in his face in afterlife! "Jay, I got something to tell you."_

_"I'm all open!" I'm getting pretty close. I close my eyes..._

_"Wake...up!"_

_"But I am awake."_

_"No really," That was strange. It sound like actual Nya... "wake up!" I flutter my eyelids, a force coming out of nowhere; and I felt it. Then a bright light from the sky heading towards me! And Nya disappeared! I never knew she's a secret ninj - What the heck? I-Ow! My cheek stings! My face, not the bottom one! Someone slap me! Where?! What's going..._

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" Nya shouted, knelt near Jay side, clamps her hands on Jay shoulder. Shaking from the limp blue ninja body to resurrect him. She tried to use CPR and about to mouth to mouth until Jay beginning to stir from his nap. Worried written all over face until her face grew more intense for Jay status. Injured, but alive. Holding his hand if he can be awaken soon!<p>

"Wake up!" She shouted once more.

"But...I am awake..." Jay sheepishly said. Nya surely knew Jay's still asleep, sleep talking and she heard everything, making her blush slightly. So she continued to bring Jay into reality.

"No really, wake up!" _I'm talking to Jay during his consciousness. _Nya thought, observing Jay face, smiling widely. What was he dreaming anyway?

"Mhphmmmm..."

Finally, Nya give up. Communicating on verbal on sleepy Jay has little or no effect. Maybe physical? She loosen her grasp on Jay shoulders and sighed "Sorry Jay,"

With that, she slapped Jay on a cheek once softly. Once again, didn't even flinch or awoken. Repeat the step: this time using her strength to make contact his nerves and muscle by targeting his soft cheek.

_Slap!_ Nothing.

"Maybe one more slap..." Nya said while she slapped Jay on a cheek harshly.

In an instinct, Jay snap his eyelids open, rise where he laid on the grassy plains, and looked confused. "Who? When? Where? Why? How?! Huh- ow!" He panicked before he hesitate when some of his body singed in numerous area on his body. Held it lightly, until he felt someone or something was blocking the sunlight. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, notice someone was here to aid him.

"Where am...I?" The Master of Lightning ninja said wearily. His vision slowly adjusting to dark orange, distinguish of clouds covert the largest star. A person who wore red velvet dress and soft baby hands gently holding his. Lifting his head, gasped.

"Nya!" Nya smiled. Before she could say anything, Jay immediately pull her close and hug her. Nya was surprised. Jay is so satisfied that he's alive and with Nya was a blessing to him. Nya have guessed that Jay had a struggle so she hugged him in response.

"What happened?" Jay broke the silence and let go of Kai's sister.

"Well, I got no idea what have you done. We're at late noon, the place seems so...old. And the nindroids lay..."

Jay gasped, turning his head side by side, and noticed two nindroids laid on the grass, deactivated. Did Nya fought them while he's unconscious?

"Nya! Did you fight them?! Did they hurt you?" Nya shook her head.

Sighing in relief, Nya interrupted and added hers "No Jay, they didn't. But I should be worried about you and-"

"How did you defeat them?! You're an amazing girl..." Jay said, Nya shook her head. Confused more than ever, they couldn't collapse nor playing dead.

I didn't break a sweat."

"Then why are they laying dead?" Jay questioned, scratching his head. Nya knew the area well. But it was unusual than the time zone she lived with the ninjas. Knowing the chance that Jay had set them back in time

"Jay, what time did you set up on?" Nya replied, eyes wide focusing on Jay with his response to the clue.

"Hmm. The last thing I remember that I set something on the time we - Ohhhhhhhhh..." Jay remembered now. Years ago, he and his friends travel to fight off the Skeletons, Serpentines, and Lord Garmadon that the past have not used power as much. Or a station to share wave length of electricity throughout Ninjago. Since where he and Nya stood, this is the era with less source of power and back to the past. He was greatly shocked. Preparing on the time zone exactly on Borg Industries but instead here where less enemies he could engage and no one to seek knowledge with. What time zone are they exactly on?

"JAY!" Nya screeched. "We're back in time?!"

"I-uh! The t-time supposed not to be on this!" Jay stuttered, a nervous breakdown has paused when his injury was searing.

"Where exactly did you want to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Nya detected his face when he winced holding his chest, she had to stop the conversation and resume later after she aid Jay first. It does look painful. She needed to help him so he wouldn't be in severe pain. She need to find a nearby store with right medicine and bandages to help Jay.

"Come on, we'll talk somewhere elsewhere when I get you proper treatment on you that the Nindroids hurt you." Jay nodded and Nya helped Jay to his feet, guide him to her Samurai X suit and fly somewhere safe. Who knew who would be watching.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- **Late chapter! I knew I would update this week even though I started it last week on halfway there. But next chapter is going to be Old is Wise Wooo! This story isn't close to halfway. It's just a beginning of twisted love! Boom! Oh soon romance will blossom between JayXNya later on...or someone or something will stands out of their gateway to their future? I got an idea that everyone will never forget to read this!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~~~Day:1, Month:01, Time: 19:49 P.M~~~<p>

Nya and Jay, riding on the Samurai X to find a nearby service to help Jay. Soaring pass through dry land (back home, it was supposed to be a business for everyone.) It was dark, dim orange replaced the baby blue sky. During their trip, Nya and Jay was having a mature, elucidating conversation. Or what it looks of it.

"Jay! Why did you do that for? Do you even know what we are? In the past!" Nya yelled. The young Samurai stared at the ninja in blue clad pitch black pupils. Jay wanted to say something but frustrated Nya heard enough once Jay had explain what was his goal to go back in time. He definitely fulfill his wish without a doubt. It wasn't a mistake - Nya was too infuriated on Jay's selfish deed to be with her. Though, that affect Nya's relationship exceeding the bounds of moderation. The thing is: How can they go back home? Jay, when awakened from his unconsciousness, searching for the time machine. No matter how hard he tried, it was proved that it has disappeared completely. Maybe it been evaporated during his and Nya travel? Or stayed behind.

"And you just want to put a stop into this, huh? Jay...it was already done...and look where we are now." Nya said, lowly. But still on her focus on steering the Samurai X to find someone's home to stay for a day. What they are was that Nya identified the area well.

"I'm sorry Nya. It's that guy..."

"It's Cole, isn't it?" Nya interrupted.

Jay crossed his arms, eyebrows knitting in fury as he said "I don't want to say anything about that two-timing, rock-head, utterly called himself a good leader, a loser, and..."

"Jay, enough. Look, I'm sorry it has to come like this. I like you, A LOT. And... the way how you wanted to go back in time for me, was selfish Jay." Nya said.

Jay stirred; feeling uncomfortable resting on his back on the iron suit. He felt ashamed, rather looked at the ground for a whole silent ride back to who know where was Nya was heading towards to the beyond. For the first time, Jay was silent throughout the trip and luckily he wasn't feeling air sickness. Seems devoted or caring only for oneself and Nya relationships.

Throughout the travel, the young lass finally found a house. Jay said he'll close his eyes; recalled sleeping to be exact. But what she notice the shape and the patterns from the village, with a profusion gasp, they crash landed near her hometown. Maybe she can find her old home: Four Weapon Shop for her brother help. He could be still a teen but not a ninja that time. Better yet, a only way to get help and a place to stay...for now right if Jay found a way to go back in time.

Nya plummeted down safely, landing on the ground with her Samurai X not to damage Jay further. By the time she and Jay hid themselves behind a tree right in front of Four Weapon Shop. Dismantle her Samurai X driver's seat, she knelt near Jay side and shook him lightly. Knowing his days was rough between the tension of him and Cole along with the Nindroids cause him extremely depleted.

"Jay, wake up." Nya softly said.

Jay sprung up hastily, eyes wide "I'm awake, I'm awake!" Jay paused, contemplating his surroundings. Nya looked at him with concern eyes.

"Jay, we're back in Four Weapon shop."

"Oh, we're back to your old shop?" Jay asked, leaned and gaze over Nya's shoulder. Though the young tree was in the way, he can still identify the looks of it: Back to Kai and Nya's hometown.

The black-haired girl helped Jay off the mechanical arm of the Samurai X Suit to allow Jay planted his feet on to Earth. Jay's arm flung over Nya right shoulder, strolling to Four Weapon Shop for help. Halfway there to the entrance, Nya explains some few things to Jay before anything between him and Kai will decided if the stranger a.k.a. Jay could stay for tonight.

while Nya escorting Jay with a conversation to make an optional decision.

"Ok Jay, since we're back in time, you need to be nice to Kai. He was still himself when the time you met him. You know, rude, ruthless, protective, serious, strong-self..."

"I get it Nya. He's a type of guy that doesn't accept a new chapter lies just for him. Or mythical story that was hidden from Ninjago itself. But those stuff was our fault to awaken evil, mostly Lloyd." Jay nodded vaguely, interrupted and added his sentence.

Finally, once they reached to the entrance of Four Weapon shop, a tall man wearing a blacksmith uniform, stubby beared and burnette. Nya narrowed her eyes to someone previously seen. The man strolled to the front entrance to start crafting dozens of silver into the meltdown machine **(AN- What's the name? Oh well.)** But he didn't notice he has customers in his lobby, whom needed help. With a moment of daze for the young samurai, she gasped loudly that Jay heard it.

"Nya? What's wrong?" Jay questioned. The lass did not reply to the ninja in blue. The Master of Lightning also noticed a man who was running the business. It seems Nya knew the person. But he thought this guy might be working with them in the past...that was his opinion.

"Do you know this man Nya?"

"I can't believe it..." Nya finally spilled, her eyes locked on the man. Now the man got his attention by their voices and going to introduce himself and service. Rise to them normally right before Nya could identify that it was...

"Dad. . ." Nya whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Daddy?! Nya daddy?! Guess so! That's what I been waiting to write this! Dad in this era? What does that mean?

Sorry that I haven't been active. I been sick during weekend and stressed on my tests coming in a month. Anyway, back to make Old is Wise.

**Solidground- **Hey! Sorry that I haven't been on a while. My laptop is totally busted! So I hope you don't mind waiting for my story update. I am good at making stories to entertain, express, and creative ideas for every reader. But once I finish this story as soon as possible so I can update my regular on no OC for future stories. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- This is for Nataly! (WhiteColor)****  
><strong>

**Solidground- Look in my Old is Wise review please! My response to you.**

* * *

><p>~~~Day:XXX, Month:XXX, Time: 21:57 P.M~~~<p>

In the present, far from the distance from the junkyard, the Ninjas has arrived at the destination. Kai, Zane, and Pixal has reached their location: Jay's home, landlord is Ed and Edna Walker of Jay's parents. But while flying towards the junkyard, the two Ninjas eyes wide and turn their wheels of their Ninja Copter and Kai's Fighter aside and paused. It was a destruction; junks are hurled off the fences, trash scattered, and most of all, Jay might be in the rubble, that Kai assumed.

The Fire and Ice Ninja hovered their way to land on outside of the fence. Kai leaped off of his Fighter and raced to the gateway fence and contemplating as he shout Jay's and Nya name for response. Zane assist Pixal off of their Ninja Copter to her feet, using his sensors to detect heat signature if Jay is underneath the rubble. Unfortunately, he discover non living thing in the junkyard. He rose to Kai and announced the news.

"Kai, he is not beneath the rubble." Zane cooed.

"What do you mean he's not there? Let's keep searching!" Kai snapped, he rushed to the junkyard and scrambled around the area. Pulled one of the metal tube and threw it aside, as he tried to dig the depths of the scraps.

"Pixal, we need to help Kai search for Jay and Nya." Zane commanded.

Pixal rise to Zane, who was staring at Kai looking for Jay "But you define Jay is nowhere to be seen in this area."

While Pixal informed to Zane, the Master of Ice beginning to join Kai looking for the exact treasure "Yes, I scanned Pixal. But... we need to find what was left of Jay."

Pixal lowered her head, rubbing her arm. "Oh, I see..." With that, Pixal starting to find her way to find Jay.

Time flies by, there was not one claim from their team to find Jay or Nya. With their willpower to dig through scraps and heavy steels. Zane calmly push steels to observe, Pixal supporting Zane, and Kai, well, getting frusterated in every minute.

"Arrgg! What have Jay done?! Nya was with him! If anything happens to my little sister, He. Is. **DEAD**!" Kai hissed, glanced at the scraps and use his fists to punched violently and damage the scraps by leaving it marked of anger. Sometimes, Kai held his head constantly; felt an heavy strike of throbbing headache pierced his concentration.

Right on time, Cole and Zero arrived at the scene. Zero, on his navy blue motorcycle with blades sticking out from sides for defense system activated. Cole was on his Earth Mech as the two bustled their way to the other vehicles. Both dispatched from their vehicles and went on foot. Approaching to the gateway fence that lead to Jay's home, it was a matter of time to see Kai was on rampage. Zane noticed the Master of Earth and Water and rise with an ease monotone.

"Kai is upset that he couldn't find Nya." Said Zane.

"Technically," Pixal says, "Nya supposed to be with Jay but we haven't found either of them."

Zane and Pixal exchanges genuine glances with a smile. They are truly compatible, even they are machine. The young Water ninja didn't smile, he was dazed and confused in his own thought. A close friend detected his behavior was off the chart, so he went to his perspective view to response his friend and receive a reply.** (A/N- AwesomeAuthor, use Cole in your story to replace Zero.)**

"Zero, are you okay?" Zane

"...Yeah..." Zero stuttered, looked at the Ice ninja bewildered.

His closest friend noticed his Water Ninja friend was dazed and stared at the night sky. Knowing Zero was off the chart, something doesn't look pleasant among the ninjas. Cole seems fine; on his behavior didn't fall. And Kai, beginning to become more minatory every minute. Pixal also noticed the erratic emotions for the ninjas.

"Zane, something is wrong." Pixal assured.

"I know. My brothers wouldn't act on their duty. And Kai is..."

Zane suddenly paused his sentence is because in the corner of his eyes, he spotted something gold, more like a TechnoBlade! "Look, Jay's TechnoBlade!" Jay's TechnoBlade was sticking out like a sore thumb that Kai rather pays attention searching for his sister desperately. Still, Kai ignored the TechnoBlade that was a key to finish the OverLord. Zane approached to Jay's TechnoBlade and starting to pull, along with Pixal and Cole leaving dazed Zero. With teamwork pulling the TechnoBlade stacked on heavy materials, Cole volunteered to lift the heavy where is Jay?

"I'll do it, move aside."

Cole grasped the scraps and tried to lift it over his head. Suddenly, the steel was too heavy for even Cole to hang it over his head. His arms began to weaken; Zane saw it happening when Cole starting to kneel down the floor, feeling pressure on his arms. Why can't Cole lift three tons of steel? Then it hit him. Alerted, Zane hastily swift and tackle Cole to safely, and Pixal, shared with Zane's power, somersault away with a snap. The steels crashed to the other with a collision break.

"Cole, are you alright? It looks of it you are unable successfully to lift three tons of steel." Zane hypothesized.

"No, it's like I lose my...my strength."

"Zero, do you copy?" Zane interrupted. Seeking to know Zero status.

Zero turn his body at Zane, and looked anxious than before. With a moment of silence, finally Zero replied that shocked Zane, Cole and Pixal. Mostly afraid of losing someone you know said "Do I know you?"

"What?!" Cole and Zane gasped.

Now the others has switched their attention to Kai, whom still searching for Nya and maybe beat up Jay if found him. Zane and Cole exchanges worry glances, knowing the team was in impact for everyone excluded Zane and Pixal.

"What's causing all of us to be at this state?" Cole argued, beginning to panic.

As a result, Zane contended the problem of changing drastically and glean the mysteries of his teammate. The mayhem of infuriated Kai, weakened Cole, disappearance Jay and Nya, and Zero who has forgotten his friends. Zane remained undefined statistic and Pixal. The two gazed their friends, the force was unknown. Even Zane cannot define the circumstances.

* * *

><p>Lloyd and Garmadon, who was hiking on the tallest mountain away from New Ninjago City from the clutches of the OverLord. Lloyd was behind his dad while reaching to the climax of the mountain, bare hands used for climbing.<p>

"Come on Lloyd, we need to get out of here far from here." Said Garmadon, stretched his hand to grab another lump of rock that can access him further into the highest mountain.

Lloyd, feeling light-headed as his vision was starting to blur. He tried to clamps on to another rock, he gradually misses repeatedly, like he was drunk. Garmadon glanced at Lloyd, concerned. He wasn't moving as fast as he used to be. Something's wrong. Lloyd's dad hurled himself down safely to Lloyd, giving him a hand.

"Let's go Lloyd," Garmadon began "we cannot procrastinate. The OverLord will find us if you don't hustle."

"Dad, I...feel like I'm being shredded in pieces." Lloyd moaned, slowly loosening his grip on the mountain.

"I do too feel light-headed. Because we're exiting the atmosphere. Let me help you, son." Garmadon offered. He stretched his hand to Lloyd in front of his face. But he didn't knew the chosen one was beginning to fade. Lloyd swayed his hand to his dad to grasp on to, suddenly, his eyes widen in horror that his right hand is transparent. Even Garmadon eyes are wide.

"What in the..."

Unfortunately, his left hand was faded too. It completely went through the solid physical material. And so, Lloyd is currently free-fall from on the sky plummeting down the Earth's surface. Garmadon gasped, immediately, he released his grip on the mountain and sped himself to go behind Lloyd to grab him at least. Once he reached to a certain spot, grabbed the rough material ready to hold Lloyd, he stretched his right hand to Lloyd, who was screaming in agony.

"Lloyd! Grab my hand!"

It happened too fast. But Lloyd managed to use his free hands to grab a hold of his dad. Sadly, their hands went completely through. Lloyd was now entering the clouds and disappeared out of his sight. Garmadon yells in guilt. Shortly, he knew his hand that tried to save Lloyd is starting to be invisible. He knew the logical answers to this - and the only one who knew the problem.

"Oh no...someone has altered the past!"


End file.
